


fire & gold

by captain_kriegy



Category: The L Word (TV 2004), The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: the story of how nat & gigi met, became best friends, and fell in love.
Relationships: Natalie "Nat" Bailey/Gigi Ghorbani
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	fire & gold

Nat’s freshman year roommate, McKayla, drags her to a party the first weekend on campus. Nat doesn’t drink, and she’s never been to this kind of party. McKayla, however, quickly ditches her to chat up a random guy she met at orientation. Nat wanders to the kitchen and grabs a red cup to get herself some water. It’s miserably hot and all of the surfaces are sticky. She’s walking over to the sink when she sees another woman pouring herself a cup of strawberry lemonade vodka. She’s wearing black leggings and a black crop top and sneakers, her dark curls down, and some dark eye makeup. She turns to Nat and asks her if she wants any, and Nat’s breath catches in her throat. She suddenly feels how stuffy the air is. 

“No thanks,” Nat replies, continuing her short journey to the sink. 

“You a freshman?” Gigi asks. Nat has freshman energy—she’s overdressed in jeans and a tank top, looks hesitant and borderline uncomfortable, and is drinking water out of a Solo cup.

“Yeah,” Nat replies.

“Me too. I’m Gigi. You drink?”

Nat just shakes her head, and watches Gigi take a sip of the vodka. “I’m Nat.” 

“This stuff is kinda gross. But if you ever want to try, my suite keeps better flavors,” Gigi assures her. 

Nat just smiles. “Thanks.”

Gigi touches her lower back gently as she walks by her.

“Of course,” Gigi says with a smile.

Nat can feel Gigi’s hand on her lower back for minutes after she lets go. She watches her walk away. Some people attract others to them with a certain inexplicable warmth and force about them, and Gigi automatically feels that way to Nat.

She drinks her water and ends up chatting with a few other strangers. She agrees to dance with a tall, blonde guy, but after a minute of him awkwardly holding her hips to his crotch, she tells him she’s going to get a drink with the intent of never seeing him again. She makes eye contact with Gigi a few minutes later while looking for her roommate.

“Hey Nat,” Gigi calls, motioning for her to come over. Nat makes her way over to Gigi who stands next to her to whisper in her ear over the loud music.  
“Stay away from that guy,” Gigi whispers. Nat gives her a quizzical look. “He’s trouble.”

Nat raises an eyebrow.

“Trust me,” Gigi assures her, her hand finding Nat’s lower back again. “Looking out for you.”

Gigi’s breath is hot next to her ear and Nat finds herself staring at the bare skin between Gigi’s leggings and her top. She can see a bit of muscle definition and starts thinking about what sport Gigi plays.

“Thanks,” Nat replies, with a soft smile.

Turns out, Gigi is in her Calculus class. It’s a 100 person lecture, but Gigi sees her while looking for a seat and asks if she can sit with her. After the first class, Nat is confused and demoralized. She’s never been great at math. Gigi puts a hand over hers and asks her if she’s okay.

“I don’t know if I can take this class,” Nat admits as they pack up their bags. Gigi’s wearing jeans and a fitted tee shirt and she’s devastatingly beautiful. Nat can see her bicep muscles under her tee shirt and starts to consider softball as a potential sport option for Gigi. 

“I love math. We should study together,” Gigi suggests. “How about Wednesday? We can study and then you can come to my suite’s Wine Wednesday, if you want. You don’t have to drink wine, I’ll get sparkling water, too,” Gigi assures her. Nat tries to prevent herself from visibly melting.

“Yeah, that sounds great. I love to bake, I’ll bring cookies.”

“That would be so nice of you! Here, we should exchange numbers,” Gigi insists. Nat smiles widely.

Gigi is extremely helpful in teaching Nat math. Nat finds out she’s planning on majoring in engineering, which makes sense. Nat’s planning on majoring in English—all she wants to do is read and write, not do calculus. The core curriculum was going to be her enemy. After about an hour in a study room in the library, they head back to Gigi’s suite. Gigi’s roommates all bring friends as well, so it’s a large group of freshmen who all barely know each other. They end up chatting over wine and playing a game of never have I ever. They’re all sitting cross-legged on the floor, Gigi’s knee touching Nat’s. Nat is drinking wine that Gigi bought especially with her in mind.

“It’s ridiculously sweet, good for people who aren’t used to drinking,” Gigi told her. Nat couldn’t agree more. She drinks it like she’s drinking a non-alcoholic beverage.

The never have I ever game starts relatively uneventful, nobody quite drunk enough to ask the first inflammatory question. 

“Never have I ever kissed a girl,” one of the other girls says. Gigi is the only one who drinks. Nat raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh come on Tara, I know you did that just for me,” Gigi insists, laughing. Tara laughs and smirks. Nat becomes preoccupied thinking about what she should say when it gets around to her. 

Gigi goes right before her. “Never have I ever had sex with a penis owner,” Gigi says, looking straight at Tara. Nat almost chokes at the wording, and turns bright red. She hesitantly takes a sip. 

“Oh my god, Nat!!” Gigi exclaims. She’s far from the only person in the room to drink, but she’s beet red at Gigi calling her out. “Ok, ok, your turn, not-so-innocent-Nat.”

“Never have I ever been drunk,” Nat says. Almost everyone else in the room drinks. Gigi puts a hand on her knee.

“You’ll have to tell me about the boy you had sex with,” Gigi whispers.

“And you can tell me about the girl you kissed.”

Gigi just laughs. “Which one?”

Nat is weirdly excited when, later that night, after a lot more wine, Gigi tells her she’s a lesbian.

“So does that mean you’ve never been into men?” Nat asks.

“Pretty much. Dated a guy in high school, but then broke up with him and kissed his sister.”

Nat laughs. She’s never met a lesbian before, and Gigi certainly didn’t read that way to her at first. She finds herself telling Gigi about her high school boyfriend, and about how they had sex on prom night in an embarrassing, cliche way.

“Oh my God, no,” Gigi insists, when Nat tells her that he came in the condom right after putting it in. They laugh and talk about all sorts of things in the living room until it’s far too late and Nat has to sleep because she has Thursday morning class.

“Hey Nat,” Gigi calls when she’s about to leave. “There’s a guy in my intro engineering class who I think you’d like. Seems a little less fuckboy than most of the men in this place.”

“Oh, cool,” Nat replies, smiling. “That’s really nice of you.”

Gigi shrugs. “He asked me out and I told him I’m a lesbian, and his reply was ‘so does that mean no?’” Gigi laughs. “But he is nice otherwise, and I think you’d like him. Tall, dark, handsome.”

“Oh, already hooking me up with men who you’ve said no to?” Nat questions. Gigi smirks.

Engineering guy’s name is Mike. He’s plenty nice, as Gigi told her he would be, but he’s also boring. Nat tells Gigi she’s not going on a second date because all he wanted to talk about was astronauts and space.

“Oh, that’s what I think is so cool about him,” Gigi laughs, taking out her pencil case and pulling out a light blue gel pen.

“Because you’re also an engineering nerd,” Nat teases her. 

Nat, however, meets another guy at a party a few weeks later. His name is Ted. He’s older—a junior. He’s clearly interested in Nat, and makes her feel special. He has messy blonde hair and plays basketball. 

At first, he seems to really like Gigi. They talk about sports, since Gigi plays soccer, and apparently, student-athletes are cult-like. Gigi doesn’t really like him, but he’d never know if based on how she acts with him. Until one night, just a few weeks into whatever-they’re-doing, when Ted asks if Gigi’s single, because one of his roommates is in her chemistry class and thinks she’s hot, leading Nat to tell him she’s a lesbian He doesn’t say anything rude or anything of that sort, but Nat can tell he doesn’t trust Gigi the same way anymore. 

The fact that her new best friend and her new boyfriend don’t like each other is tiring, but Ted is good to her, and so is Gigi. Gigi is nice about it—she tells Nat once that she thinks he’s not good enough or mature enough for her, and then leaves it alone and is supportive. Ted doesn’t even know that he doesn’t like Gigi, it just comes out in inexplicable ways all the time.

They’re sophomores now, and roommates. Ted doesn’t like that they are roommates, but Nat doesn’t care what he thinks. Gigi and Nat go out one night and got very drunk. Ted is out of town at a basketball game, and Gigi has the weekend off from soccer games, so they go out and have fun. At one point in the night, after Nat hasn’t seen Gigi for a few minutes, she walks out of the second story bathroom and sees Gigi in a bedroom, door open, hooking up with the senior girl they vaguely knew who lived in the house in her bedroom. Nat can’t help but tease Gigi about it as they stumble into their room and into Gigi’s bed an hour later, Gigi’s arm around Nat’s shoulders.

“So, you and Anya...” Nat teases.

“Oh my god!” Gigi exclaims. “What did you see?”

“Enough! Did y’all just make out or..? Also, I thought she was straight.”

“She’s not out,” Gigi starts. “But she pulled me into her bedroom and kissed me and then happily let me go down on her,” Gigi gossips. “Don’t tell anyone, obviously. But it’s so funny going down on women who have only had sex with men. You should’ve heard that girl moan,” Gigi laughs. “Highlight of my week. Except hanging out with my best friend, of course.”

Nat laughs. “Wayyy TMI, Gi,” she insists. “But she’s gorgeous, good for you,” she adds, trying to be supportive.

“How’s my biggest fan, Mr. Ted,” Gigi asks, nuzzling Nat’s neck and resting her head on her shoulder. Gigi’s just wearing a bralette that doesn’t hide her nipples pressing against the fabric and high waisted pants. She’d tossed her leather jacket on the chair as soon as they got home. She smells like floral perfume, vanilla shampoo, and raspberry vodka. Nat’s a bit out of it, but loves being close to her roommate. Both her and Gigi love to snuggle, especially when they’ve been drinking.

“He’s fine,” Nat mumbles.

“How’s the sex?” Gigi asks. They talk about sex pretty often, and Nat knows Gigi is asking because last time they spoke about it, they were having a lot of sex but Nat was chronically unsatisfied.

“Kind of the same,” Nat replies. “Can we talk about something else?”

Gigi nods, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up over them.

“Oh, can I tell you about my final project for aerospace?” Gigi asks, all excited. Nat loves to hear her talk about engineering and science and math, even though she hates the subjects herself, so she attentively listens while Gigi drunkenly rambles about her ideas for their spacecraft model.

They fall asleep like that, fully clothed and snuggling on Gigi’s bed. They do this a lot—Gigi’s bed is where they snuggle when they’re drunk, and Nat’s bed is where they snuggle when someone is sad or they’re having a serious chat. Nat wakes up first the following morning, holding Gigi. It’s so different from when she wakes up with Ted when she stays at his place. First of all, she and Ted are usually naked. Ted usually wakes up first, kissing her neck and touching her hips. She’s not usually in the mood for sex in the mornings, so she usually just gives him a blowjob before they shower and make breakfast. It’s comfortable and fun. By contrast, Nat likes that sometimes she holds Gigi as opposed to being the one held. Gigi’s still sleeping on her shoulder, but her bralette is off one boob entirely. Her hair is a total mess. Nat’s head is spinning, and her jeans are digging into her skin. Gigi’s legs are heavy on top of her own. It’s hardly comfortable, but Nat loves being close to Gigi. No expectations, just sweet cuddles with her favorite. Nat’s seen Gigi topless countless times (Gigi’s not exactly shy), so she’s not alarmed by the exposed boob. But she fixes it for her before she slides out of Gigi’s bed and into the bathroom to get ready for the morning. She has plans to study with Ted when he gets back from his team trip. 

Gigi wakes up a few minutes later and does the same, taking a shower and putting on some joggers and a tee shirt. They make omelets and pancakes for brunch and they’re sitting on the couch eating and watching The Bachelor (much to Gigi’s chagrin) when Ted knocks on the door.

Nat lets Ted in, and he wanders into the living room to say hi to Gigi while Nat gets her stuff. They make small talk about his basketball game and her soccer season, and Gigi tells Nat she’ll clean up her plate. They leave, and Ted’s first question throws Nat for a loop.

“Does Gigi always hang out without a bra? I swear this is like, the tenth time I’ve seen your roommates nipples.”

“It’s her own suite? While wearing a shirt?” Nat asks. “Why do you care?”

“It’s weird,” he insists.

“No, it’s not,” Nat replies. “I’ve seen your roommates' bare nipples. You can deal with Gigi’s,” she huffs.

“That’s different,” he insists.

“Because they don’t have boobs?” She asks. “I don’t care. I’ve seen her boobs, she’s seen mine. That’s what happens when you live with people.”

“But she’s a lesbian,” Ted asserts. Nat stops.

“Ok, I don’t think this is going to end well, so we should change the subject,” Nat insists. “Don’t you dare make a derogatory comment about Gigi being a lesbian.”

“I’m not being derogatory,” he insists. “But I don’t want a lesbian seeing my girlfriend’s boobs.”

“She’s a lesbian, not a fucking predator out to steal your girlfriend. My boobs aren’t that exciting. Get over yourself.”

They decide to end the conversation there, but the tension remains. They walk to Starbucks to get coffee and then go to the library to study. A few hours into their study session, Nat gets up to go to the bathroom and sees Gigi and Anya studying together at another table. Anya’s quite pretty—tall, also fit, long, dark hair. The way Gigi is whispering something funny that’s making Anya struggle not to laugh in the middle of the library makes something swirl in her stomach.

Jealousy.

She wonders if Gigi is ever jealous that she spends so much time with Ted.

A few days later, Nat is clearly in a mood. Gigi had reorganized their closet (again) and Nat couldn’t find her favorite shirt. She’s crying when Gigi walks in the room. Gigi quickly locates the shirt, apologizes for reorganizing, and helps Nat up off the floor and onto her bed. Gigi’s just wearing her sports bra and athletic shorts because she just got back from morning circuit training with the team.

“What’s going on?” Gigi asks, climbing in bed with Nat.

“I don’t know,” Nat mumbles, brushing tears off her cheeks. “I’m hormonal. This happens every month.”

“You need a long run, or a lot of sex,” Gigi suggests. “And I know you hate running, so I’d suggest telling Ted that this is Ted Jr.’s time to shine.”

Nat laughs. Gigi can always make her laugh.

“I just need a fucking orgasm,” she admits. “I’ve been trying to masturbate but I can’t,” she cries.

“Oh Nat, honey, it’s ok. It’ll be ok. Sex should be fun, love. If Ted Jr. isn’t doing it for you, ask him to use his hands or mouth instead, ok? Tell him what you want. You’re allowed to have sexual needs and desires, too.”

Nat has night class on Tuesday that goes until 7. Gigi has practice until 6, and then she gets back to the suite, showers, and starts on dinner. Nat tells her she’s staying the night at Ted’s. Gigi sends her some silly “get it” gifs and then texts Anya to see if she wants to come over for dinner. Anya agrees. Nat makes her way to Ted’s off-campus apartment after class. They eat some leftover Chinese takeout and Nat tries to make the move. She straddles his lap and tells him she wants him. They make out for a while, and once they’re in bed taking off clothes, Nat does her best to focus. He takes off her pants and underwear.

“Wait a second,” she asks. “Please get the lube. It helps,” she insists. He puts on a condom and liberally applies the lube before starting to thrust into her. It’s not that it doesn’t feel good—it does—but he’s heavy on top of her and he’s loud, and he comes too fast. He pulls out after and throws out the condom.

“Will you finger me?” She asks. He agrees, but it’s awkward. His fingers are moving without any rhythm and too hard. She’s trying to tell him how to fix it but it’s just not right.

“Just finger yourself then, jeezus,” He huffs, rolling off her.

“Since you’re my boyfriend, I thought it would be nice if you actually tried to give me an orgasm.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you’re not having orgasms,” he insists. “Have you considered that the problem is you, and not me?”

Nat’s hurt. Of course she has. She gets up and grabs her clothes.

“Nat, baby, come on. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just don’t know what you want from me.”

Nat bites her lip to keep her composure and gets dressed and leaves. She needs some fresh air.

After standing outside for a few minutes, she texts him to tell him she’s going home because she needs to cool off. She then texts Gigi to say she’s coming home, just so Gigi knows. But when she gets home, and beelines for the bedroom room, she stops dead in her tracks. Their door is partially open, and Anya is on her back on the bed, eyes closed, and Gigi is on her stomach with Anya’s legs over her shoulders. All she can see is Gigi’s hair and Anya moaning on the bed. She quickly feels her arousal rushing back. She imagines being on her back with Gigi between her legs. She’s never had a guy go down on her before, and never really understood the appeal of it when Gigi talked about going down on women as her favorite thing about sex, but she sees the utter, unashamed pleasure from this girl she barely knows and it’s exciting. Nat forces herself to walk away, and finds herself standing outside her building, where she finally feels like she can breathe. She sits down on a bench, and tries to collect her thoughts for a few minutes, until her phone lights up with a reply from Gigi.

“Omg, I’m so sorry. I hope you didn’t walk in on us. Anya’s gone. Please come back.”

Nat smiles and chuckles. She tells Gigi she’s on her way and it’s totally fine. They snuggle up in Nat’s bed once she gets back. “Tell me what’s going on with Ted,” Gigi requests.

“I tried to get him to finger me after so I could cum, and he was just not doing it right and I was trying to explain and he got annoyed and said stuff and then I got upset and left.”

Gigi snuggles closer to Nat. “It’s totally normal for you to not be on the same page with a new sexual partner. And even though you’ve been having sex with him for a long time now, this is the first time he’s done that, right? So it’s understandable that he wouldn’t know what you like—that’s okay. But he absolutely owes you patience and respect as his partner as you two try to figure out what works for you. Do you think you know what you like?” Gigi asks. “If you’re able to tell him, before y’all are mid sex, what you like and want, that might help.”

Gigi is so kind and smart and understanding, that it makes Nat feel understood.

“When you hook up with women, how do you know? Like, do women tell each other what they like?” Nat asks.

“That’s a good question. I think it’s different. There’s for sure a good amount of ‘I don’t like X, I do like Y’—I really like that when I’m with someone new. But also, I think women feel more comfortable with the basics of like, how to finger someone, then men typically do. But I think every new sexual partner, it’s normal to talk about how you like things and what you like,” Gigi explains.

“So, I have a weird question,” Nat admits. Gigi can tell she’s embarrassed, hiding her head in Gigi’s shoulder.

“Oh Nat, it’s me. Spill.”

“I came in here before and accidentally walked in on you and Anya. And...how do you...do that? She just seemed... to be having such a good time, I don’t know, is that normal?” Nat mumbles. Gigi’s embarrassed, but her heart also melts a little. Oh poor, innocent Nat.

“I’m sorry about that, gosh, that’s so embarrassing,” Gigi laughs. “Um, Anya’s pretty...vocal. Not everyone is, and that’s also fine. You don’t need to be moaning constantly to be enjoying yourself. But I’d say I think you should be enjoying yourself during sex. It should feel good. Sex isn’t about just orgasms, but Nat, you should be having orgasms, at least sometimes.”

Nat hides her face again, before Gigi can feel her start crying. She rubs her back comfortingly and tells her it’s okay.

“I think there’s something wrong with me,” Nat admits, wiping tears from her eyes. Gigi holds her close.

“I don’t think there is, love. It’s okay. I think you’d get a lot out of some serious one on one time with a vibrator.”

“I get too nervous and stressed and I don’t know, it’s not the same without a real person,” Nat admits.

“It’s not the same, but you can still learn about yourself. Promise,” Gigi replies. “And then you could even show that bonehead you call a boyfriend how to make you cum.”

Nat laughs. They fall asleep early, mostly because Nat is emotionally exhausted. Gigi has to get up early for circuit training, but leaves Nat a note that she sees when she wakes up. Gigi has ridiculously neat cursive handwriting, like all of the cool kids did growing up.

Gigi’s Guide to Masturbation:  
(1) take off all clothes except underwear. touch your neck, your hips, your stomach, thighs, just nice and slow.  
(2) pick something to think about. can be a fantasy or something you saw in porn or the boyfriend.  
(3) start touching spots where you’re more sensitive. you obviously know better than I would, but this is where I’d assume you can start touching breasts and nipples.  
(4) touch yourself over your underwear. take them off only once you’re wet enough to feel it over the fabric.  
(5) start touching yourself. try out lots of different things. start with just one finger. soft and steady and just explore. slowly build.  
(6) bonus: add vibrator. mine’s clean and in my bottom drawer if yours isn’t doing the trick. start it on low and just touch it to your clit. figure out what feels good and go from there.  
(7) it’s okay if you don’t orgasm. that’s not the point. just try to find some things that feel good. that way you have building blocks for next time.  
(8) give your body a compliment, and clean the vibrator (esp. if it’s mine).

Nat is beet red when she reads it. It’s so characteristically Gigi. But just reading it turns her on a bit. She has about an hour before Gigi will be back from circuit training, and figures she has nothing to lose.

She takes off her shirt and pants she fell asleep in, and looks through Gigi’s drawer to grab her vibrator and lube. Gigi’s vibrator—which Nat aptly named bunny when it arrived—is a blue rabbit. Nat puts them down on her own bed and gets back in. She follows the directions, step by step. Nat has always been good at rules. She touches herself on her hips and thighs and stomach and starts to scan her brain for something to think about. She doesn’t watch porn, so that’s out. She thinks about the moments of sex with Ted that have felt good, but it’s not...exciting.

Inevitably, she finds herself thinking about being on her back like Anya was, having Gigi go down on her. 

She touches her nipples and breasts and her hips thrust into the air on their own accord. She starts to touch herself over her underwear and lets out a small moan that surprises her. She’s already a little wet. As she rubs her clit over her underwear, she thinks about Gigi licking it. She eagerly pushes her underwear down her legs and starts tracing her folds, dipping a finger in and spreading her arousal all over. She explores and touches and slowly slides a finger inside, and then another. After slowly working two in and out for a few minutes, she pulls them out and starts touching her clit instead. She hastily grabs the vibrator, putting lube on it and eyeing it. It’s bigger than Ted but smooth and she slowly inserts it into her, letting the ears rest on her clit, before turning it on. 

She lets out a guttural moan when she turns it on. She slowly fucks herself with it and thinks about the sight of Gigi going down on her, licking her clit and pushing the rabbit into her over and over. She thinks about all the times Gigi has talked about how much she loves going down on women. All the times she’s seen Gigi topless, her defined abs and small breasts and dark nipples. She thinks about the other morning, the way Gigi smelled like vanilla and floral perfume, her bare boob on display. She moans once more as the vibrations on her clit make her feel sensations and didn’t know existed.

“Ohhh oh oh my,” Nat moans. “Yesssss.” She moves frantically as she loses control over her limbs. She finds herself catapulting towards an orgasm and then moans loudly as she finally cums.

Nat turns the vibrator off and lets it fall into the bed next to her. She covers her hand with her face in amazement. And then, after just a few seconds, she realizes what she got off thinking about: her roommate going down on her.

She gets up and cleans Gigi’s vibrator vigorously before putting it away and getting in the shower. She’s making breakfast when Gigi gets back from weight training. Gigi also takes a shower and Nat makes an extra omelette for her.

“Thanks for the, uh, note,” Nat mumbles, blushing. 

“You can ignore if it’s weird, just trying to help,” Gigi shrugs.

“No, I appreciate it,” Nat insists.

Nat gets dinner with Ted, who apologizes. She says that she thinks they should talk about how to make her pleasure a bigger part of their sex life. He seems to agree, and says he’s hoping that they can make improvements there. They decide to go out to a bar for a quick beer, so they stop by Nat’s place so Nat can change. Gigi’s out at a team dinner, and then she’ll be out of town for a few days for soccer starting the following morning. Nat is searching the closet for a more bar-appropriate top when Ted asks her what he’s holding. She turns around and time stops. It’s the note from Gigi.

“Oh, she was just trying to help. I was upset about... last night,” Nat explains.

“You tell her about our sex life?” Ted accuses.

“I know you tell your friends about our sex life, too,” Nat replies.

“Not stuff like this! I tell my friends the fun stuff, like, ‘she gave me a handjob in Costco,’ not ‘she can’t orgasm,’” he insists.

“She’s my best friend, Ted. I needed another woman to talk to who would understand.”

“Gigi is a lesbian! She’s not going to understand anything about our sex life.”

“She does understand how women orgasm, and what healthy communication around sex is like, though. Because unlike you, she actually cares about making sure the people she’s having sex with are having fun. Also, I need you to get over the homophobic problem you have with my best friend.” Nat is seething, her hand clutching her thigh to keep her grounded.

“Nat, friends don’t write each other directions on how to masturbate!”

“What do you want me to say? Gigi is not trying to make me a lesbian. If anything, you’re the one making me want to consider lesbianism.”

Nat knows it’s unfair the moment it comes out of her mouth, but the damage is done. They’re both angry and upset and hurt and when Ted storms out, Nat is too emotionally exhausted to break down. She curls up in Gigi’s bed, in her clothes, and wonders if her relationship with Ted is over. Gigi gets home about an hour later, and finds Nat asleep in her bed wearing the clothes she left in this morning. Gigi gets ready for bed and joins her, nuzzling into her and wrapping her arms around her.

“Miss you,” Nat mumbles.

“I’m gonna miss you this weekend too, love,” Gigi replies.

“Ted’s an asshole,” Nat says.

“Oh honey. We know.”

Nat laughs. “He doesn’t like you because you’re a lesbian.”

Gigi knows. She’s known that since his visible shift in how he interacted with her that swiftly followed Nat telling him. But it still hurts to hear it. “Yeah,” Gigi mumbles.

“I’m sorry,” Nat says. “I didn’t mean for that to hurt you. I don’t let him say anything about it. It gets me so angry when he says things and doesn’t realize that his view is just being colored by homophobia.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Gigi asks, quietly. It’s the first time Nat has ever heard Gigi sound that vulnerable. It breaks Nat’s heart. She feels bad for bringing it up. She realizes that she didn’t know Gigi felt that...sensitive about it.

“I stole some of that red lentil pasta salad you made the other day to have for lunch and it was really good,” Nat notes. Gigi laughs.

“I know you did, you’re a little food thief.”

“I bake brownies for you all the time, so I’m entitled to steal some food here or there.”

Gigi laughs, and finds herself kissing the top of Nat’s head.

“I expect to have my pasta salad labor repaid with brownies when I get home on Sunday.”

“Deal,” Nat replies, smiling.

Gigi is up bright and early to catch a bus for the trip. Nat is half asleep, but reaches for Gigi’s hand as Gigi is gathering her bags.

“You’re my favorite person,” Nat tells her, her voice deep with sleep. It melts Gigi’s heart. She leans in to kiss Nat’s forehead.

“You’re my favorite person, too. See you Sunday.”

Over the weekend, Nat and Ted finally break up. Nat admits she might have feelings for Gigi, but tells him how much his insinuation that Gigi was there to convert her was wrong. She explains her issues with their relationship—lack of clear communication, lack of a two way sex life. Nat is upset, but Ted is angry. Angry because he feels like Nat never gave him a chance, like she pushed him aside for no reason, like she never really loved him. It’s messy and Nat spends the weekend stress baking. She doesn’t tell Gigi about the breakup because she knows Gigi will be worried about her, and she wants her to focus on her tournament.

Saturday night, she sits down with some cookies to watch the game. Gigi’s a center back, and Nat has always loved watching her command a back line. It’s a hard fought game, but they lose. The opposing team scores with minutes left, on a set piece. Nat can see Gigi’s rage through the screen.

Gigi FaceTimes Nat from the stairwell a few hours later. She’s just showered, her curls wet and wearing one of her many athletic material UCLA Women’s Soccer tees. Nat may just have an identical one stashed in her own pajama drawer that she stole from Gigi earlier this year. 

“I’m sorry,” Nat says. Gigi shrugs.

“It sucks to fight like that for 90 minutes and have one player getting beat in the air on a set piece be the deciding factor. But it’s okay. It’s just soccer,” Gigi says. Nat has always admired the perspective Gigi had for her athletic pursuits. “Tell me why there are bags under your eyes.”

Nat sighs. She’s always been terrible at hiding things from Gigi. “I broke up with Ted. Or he broke up with me. I don’t know. We broke up.”

Gigi raises an eyebrow. “Wow. I’m sorry, Nat. I can’t wait to get home to you.”

Nat promises she’s handling it okay, but admits she’s been stress baking. Gigi has to go after a few more minutes, and heads back to the room she’s sharing with her teammate Vanessa.

“You and Nat are such a cute couple,” Ness teases. Gigi rolls her eyes and gets in bed.

“Very funny. Turn the lights off, please. I’m tired.”

Gigi gets back the next day, wearing her oversized men’s sweatpants and tee shirt. Nat is studying on her bed, but Gigi just drops her bag and climbs in. Gigi hasn’t showered with her normal shampoo and isn’t wearing perfume, and smells instead oddly like melon. Nat just snuggles into her and lets her computer fall off her lap. Gigi spreads her legs so Nat can sit between them.

“Tell me what’s going on,” Gigi requests.

“I’m okay. The conversation was hard. I admitted some stuff to him. Told him what I thought wasn’t working. He was angry and hurt and didn’t think I ever really gave him a chance, and I don’t know, he might be right. I don’t know that I ever really loved him. I don’t necessarily know what love should feel like,” Nat explains.

“I think...that’s probably right, but that’s okay. I loved someone in high school. And I think, love is when you feel at home when someone holds you. When something exciting happens and you can’t wait to call them. When you trust each other and care for each other,” Gigi tells her.

“Who did you love in high school?” Nat asks. Almost a year and a half of being best friends with Gigi, and she’d never heard this.

“I’ll tell you after dinner. It’s a long story, and I really want to make enchiladas with my best.”

Nat finishes her homework while Gigi makes enchiladas. They sit on the couch like they always do to eat, just chatting about the game and her trip. She shows Nat the tik toks they made on the bus and Nat tells Gigi about her adventure into downtown looking for an old book from a library for her English paper. After dinner, Gigi takes a shower while Nat cleans up and puts the brownies in the oven. Gigi comes out wearing her short pajama shorts and an oversized tee, the corner tucked into her shorts to keep it from looking like she’s not wearing pants. She lets Gigi lick the spatula and Gigi cleans the bowls. They watch more of The Bachelor while waiting for the brownies and eating them. Gigi is a brownie fiend—which always makes Nat laugh because she’s otherwise extremely healthy.

They climb into Nat’s bed because they both just need snuggle time. Nat asks Gigi to tell her high school story.

“So, I played soccer, as you know. I played for a travel team but also my high school team. My high school coach was a young teacher, a recent Santa Clara grad, played soccer there. My family situation, as you know, was a bit of a mess. So she really did a lot to step in and take care of me. She’d take me to dinner after practice because she didn’t know if I’d have a healthy meal at home. She’d let me stay at her place before big games or tournaments. One night, my senior year, I was over at her place. She’d recently broken up with her boyfriend and we were talking about him. She asked if I was dating anyone and I told her that I’m gay. First person aside from my sister who I told. She tells me she’s bi, and gives me all of her thoughts and advice on navigating it, and why she’s so happy I told her. I think that conversation just really pushed to the forefront of my brain all the feelings I had wrapped up in her. She was beautiful, blonde, athletic. She was always there for me and also let me into her life. She was a really, really good coach. We were close. I remember asking her one night how to go down on a woman. I wanted to know because I’d seen it in porn and it always looked...weird. She promised me it’s not weird and it’s really intimate and sweet. She gave me advice and I just remember feeling like an absolute puddle because I was so...infatuated with her. At the time, our power dynamic was such that it wouldn’t have been appropriate, and I respect her for drawing boundaries,” Gigi explains. She’s drawing patterns mindlessly on Nat’s arm and Nat is listening attentively.

“And...” Nat encourages, looking up at Gigi. 

“I spent a weekend at her place over the summer before I left for college. And I straight up asked her if she’d want to hook up with me. I told her I thought we had something. She...totally shut me down. I swear, if she thought I had somewhere else to go she would’ve kicked me out. She was so upset that I’d even say it. So I hid in the living room on the couch I always slept on, and she hid in her bedroom. About two hours later, she comes out and climbs onto the pull out couch with me and just holds me. And she tells me that we can’t ever have anything physical but that doesn’t mean we don’t already have something emotional that matters,” Gigi mumbles. “She told me she loved me and that she wants the best for me and that’s going off to college and finding someone else. My heart absolutely shattered and...that’s when I really knew I had loved her.”

“How come you didn’t tell me this earlier?” Nat asks. “Like, I knew your coach helped you out, but I didn’t know anything else about her.” 

“Because I was still working through it. I had a lot of very powerful emotions and I wasn’t in a place to work through them in a healthy manner. And honestly, I just didn’t want you to think I was predatory.”

“Gigi, I would never think you’re predatory,” Nat assures her. “You’re magnetic, in that your mere existence makes straight people question, but you’re not predatory,” she asserts. Gigi laughs.

“Anyway, I tell the story so that you know, it’s okay. She still has a place in my heart but I know that...I’ll fall in love again,” Gigi tells her.

“So, I have a lighthearted story,” Nat interjects. “I followed your instructions and finallyyyyy!!”

Gigi squeals excitedly. "Orgasm and everything?”

“Yep.”

“Did you use bunny? Or that sad thing you bought at Spencer’s freshman year for $5?”

“I gave bunny a try, and her ears are magical,” Nat admits.

“Oh my god, I know. Ugh. Probably my best purchase ever,” Gigi brags. “Well, I’m glad you were able to make a breakthrough.”

“Me too. I might be able to convince myself soon that my body isn’t broken,” Nat laughs. Gigi holds her close.

“You’re not broken. You just need a partner who is going to prioritize you feeling good and getting off. My understanding is that men are universally selfish in bed, but I’m sure we can find someone for you.”

Nat laughs. “At least now I know I don’t need anyone else to take care of business.”

It was late, and both of them were tired. Gigi spent a few minutes rolling her thighs and hips, which were still a bit sore from the game. The team had the day off—just recovery and yoga and stretching. Tomorrow they would be back in the weight room. They get in their own beds and turn out the lights. Nat misses Gigi. She wants to hold her and kiss her head and fall asleep on a twin bed with her. Nat’s starting to realize she’s in very deep in her emotional commitment to Gigi, and as the physical side starts to follow, the concern finally sets in.

She’s very much on her way to being in love with her best friend.

Maybe she already is.

The next couple of weeks go on, business as usual. Gigi’s not around much—the height of the soccer season collapsing with midterm season as an engineering major will do that to a person. Nat also finds herself spending all her time writing papers and doing some research for a professor. Nat cooks when she can and leaves the leftovers for Gigi, and comes back the next day to a note thanking her. One night, Nat makes her way into their room at about 10:30 after a long evening at the library. She puts her stuff down, gets ready for bed, and then realizes Gigi is sleeping in her bed. Nat gets in, and wraps her arms around Gigi. Gigi texts her the next morning: “sorry I fell asleep in your bed. I missed you.”

Nat also misses her. They decide that since Gigi’s game this week is a Friday night home game, they’ll go out Saturday together. Gigi probably won’t be able to drink because she has practice Sunday morning, but they’ll still have fun.

Saturday night rolls around. They get ready together, Nat settling on a tight denim skirt and crop top, leaving more skin on display than she usually would. Gigi opts for her typical high waisted jeans and a black bandeau with skinny straps. She pulls an open button down over it so she has another layer, but Nat knows it’ll be off her the second it gets hot. Gigi does Nat’s makeup for her, and they take some selfies before they go out, because they both feel and look good. Nat turns to kiss Gigi’s cheek in one picture and they both pick that one to post to Instagram. They go to a friend’s party, and although Gigi is not drinking because her coach will kill her, Nat gets a little drunk accidentally.

“The punch is very strong,” Nat tells her, laughing. Gigi is pressed against the wall and Nat is snuggling into her.

“That’s why I told you not to trust the punch,” Gigi replies, her hands running through Nat’s hair.

“But,” she mumbles, and then gives up. “I know.”

Gigi laughs and tells Nat it’s time to go home. They make it back to their place. Nat takes her shoes off hastily and then climbs into Gigi’s bed. Gigi starts undressing to put pajamas on. Falling asleep in going out clothes is one thing when you’re drunk, but simply not happening sober.

“You’re so beautiful,” Nat tells Gigi, while Gigi is standing in the corner of the room in just her black thong and bralette, looking for her pajama shorts. She finds them and slides them on and pulls off her bralette to put a loose tee on. She climbs into bed with Nat.

“Thank you, drunkie,” Gigi teases. Nat’s being clingy and touchy, which she usually is while drunk, but it feels different to Gigi while Gigi is sober. “You sure you want to sleep in this skirt? I can get you pants if you want.”

“I want someone to go down on me,” Nat tells her. Gigi stops herself from laughing.

“I’m sure we can train a poor straight man on how to use his mouth. It’ll be like ‘how to train your dragon,’” Gigi laughs. Nat puts her head on Gigi’s shoulder, and leans up to whisper in her ear.

“I want you.”

“Ok, Nat, lets go to sleep, honey. You’re drunk. Let me get you some pants,” Gigi insists. She helps Nat put her pajamas on and then holds her in her bed. Nat falls asleep right away, and Gigi lays there, holding her best friend and trying to decide what to make of Nat’s comment. She doesn’t know if she should chalk it up to just drunk Nat or if she actually meant it.

Gigi has practice early the next morning. So she gets up, brings Nat water and ibuprofen, and gets her soccer bag. When she gets home to shower, Nat is sitting at her desk working on a paper.

“Thanks for the water,” Nat says. Gigi dries her hair with one towel while the other is around her body.

“Yeah, of course. You have breakfast yet? I’m gonna make some eggs before I have to meet Mike to go over aerospace stuff.”

“I have not, I’ll cut some fruit to go with it,” Nat offers. They have a nice breakfast together. Gigi considers bringing up last night but they don’t have time to get into it. So it waits until later that evening, when they’re sitting on their respective beds doing work. Nat is complaining about her language class (turns out Nat is terrible at French). Gigi is frustratedly texting Mike debating the answer to a practice question. The angry energy in the room gets too high, so Nat leaves to get some snacks from the kitchen. She comes back with fruit bars and chips, and climbs onto Gigi’s bed.

“Ten minute break,” Nat insists. Gigi agrees, grabbing a fruit bar. “You ok? You seem kind of distant today.”

Gigi takes a deep breath. “You said something last night, and I don’t think you meant it, but I don’t know what I’m supposed to make of it,” Gigi starts. “You said you wanted someone to go down on you, and I said I think we could train a straight man to do that, and you said you wanted me.”

Nat wants to die. She thought she’d dreamed that, not actually said it out loud. Gigi can tell from the way color drains from Nat’s face that she’s mortified. If she hadn’t meant it, she’d be laughing. Gigi’s certain of it.

“I don’t know what to think. You’re my person. I love you so much. But I was under the impression that I was the exact opposite of what you were interested in,” Gigi explains.

“I don’t know. I’m scared. But you’re...the person I want to hold. The person I want to call with my good and bad news. The person I want to make brownies for. And ever since I saw you and Anya that night, I haven’t been able to...forget it. I let myself think about what it would be like to be the girl you’re making...love to like that, and my heart....I love you, love you, Gigi. But I can’t lose you.”

Nat’s crying, silent tears falling down her face. Gigi just holds her face and leans in to kiss her forehead.

“Don’t cry, love. You’ll never lose me. I’m here for you. Whatever you want or don’t want from me.”

They lay down on the bed, Gigi holding Nat and pressing soft kisses to her forehead, her cheek, her nose, the top of her head. Once Nat stops crying, she simply presses her body against Gigi’s. Gigi kisses her hair and holds her close.

“Can...I kiss you?” Nat asks. Gigi rolls on top of Nat and leans down to softly press their lips together. They kiss for a few minutes, Gigi keeping their bodies apart a bit and controlling the soft movements of their lips. Gigi tastes like grapefruit and Nat can smell her vanilla shampoo. Nat tastes like coconut and Gigi has to work to keep herself in check.

“Do you...also want more with me?” Nat asks, shyly. Gigi kisses her once more.

“I’ve always wanted everything with you, love.”

They kiss. Again and again. Gigi keeps the kisses soft and prevents it from moving further. They learn each other’s lips and kiss until their lip balm is totally gone. Gigi finally can’t help but slip her tongue in Nat’s mouth, and Nat lets out a surprise sound.

“Sorry,” Gigi says, pulling back. “Got a little carried away.”

They’re both out of breath. Their lips are red and swollen.

“No, it was nice. I usually always like tongue, but you were soft with yours,” Nat insists. Gigi kisses her again with tongue, and Nat sucks on it.

“Oh fuck, okay,” Gigi mumbles. “We have to stop because that makes me wet.”

Nat laughs.

“Don’t laugh at me, I’ll do it to you soon and you’ll understand,” Gigi insists, but breaks out into a few small chuckles. She rolls off Nat to lay next to her.  
“I want...the physical part to go slow,” Gigi tells Nat, holding her hand, playing with her fingers.

“Why?” Nat asks. She feels a bit sad to hear Gigi say that. 

“Because, a lot else is really strong with us, and this shift is going to be a lot. The least we can do to help ease the transition is not have sex the same night we confess our feelings,” Gigi replies, kissing her head. “I’m sure a lot won’t change, but some things will. Feelings will evolve. All that stuff we’ve been suppressing will come to the surface.”

Nat knows Gigi is right. “Can I tell you a secret?” Nat asks. Gigi nods. “When I masturbated a few weeks ago, I thought about you going down on me. I’ve never had anyone... do that...but I was so intrigued and... that’s what helped me figure out what felt good.”

Gigi blushes. She can’t wait to make orgasm-deprived Nat cum with her mouth over and over again. For now, she kisses her lips again. “That’s...really hot,” Gigi replies.

They start sleeping in the same bed, every night, but they switch up whose bed it is. Gigi likes her blanket better but Nat likes her sheets. They realize it’s silly that they ever slept in separate beds, when they both have always just wanted cuddles. They kiss, a lot. Their soft kisses turn into heavy makeout sessions, with lots of tongue and sucking and biting lips. The first time Nat slides her tongue in Gigi’s mouth and Gigi sucks on it, Nat breaks the kiss.

“Fuck, you’re right, that does feel really good,” Nat admits, kissing her again. They’re both wet and incredibly horny as they kiss. Nat bites Gigi’s bottom lip and Gigi whines softly. Gigi rolls off her a minute later.

“Gi,” Nat says, placing a hand on Gigi’s arm. “I really want to see you topless.”

Gigi obliges. She pulls her shirt over her head and leans down to kiss Nat again. Nat’s hands roam her bare hips and back Gigi pulls back from the kiss to sit up on top of her. Nat’s hands happily find her bare breasts.

“I love your disdain for bras,” Nat says. Gigi closes her eyes as Nat feels her nipples hardening against her hands. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Gigi kisses her again.

“Can I touch you too?” She asks. Nat leans up so Gigi can pull her shirt over her head, and arches her back so Gigi can take off her bra. Gigi kisses her neck softly, roaming her torso with her hands. Nat lets out a heavy exhale when Gigi kisses her pulse point.

“This a sensitive spot for you?” Gigi asks, leaning in to suck on her skin gently. Nat lets out a quiet moan. She’d never had anyone kiss her neck like this—Ted would occasionally kiss it, but not like this, not to learn every inch of her and what makes her feel good. Gigi continues exploring her neck, a hand finding each of her breasts. She sucks in a few places until she finds another spot that makes Nat let out a happy sound.

“Gigi,” Nat breathes out, her voice strained. “I want you to touch me, but I don’t want to stop,” she admits.

Gigi kisses her collarbone and then her lips. They make out again, hands on breasts and hips and backs and tongues in mouths. Nat enthusiastically sucks on Gigi’s tongue and Gigi moans in her mouth. Nat can feel the arousal pooling in her underwear when Gigi makes sounds like that.

“Fuck, I want you, too,” Gigi admits.

Gigi kisses down between her breasts slowly, all the way down her stomach. She kisses all over her stomach and her hips, before making her way back to her breasts. She kisses all over them gently.

“Tell me what you like here, baby. Can I suck your nipples? Bite your breasts?” Gigi asks, excited.

“I don’t really know. Just don’t squeeze them,” Nat replies. Gigi chuckles and kisses her soft spot on her neck again.

“Promise,” Gigi replies. She starts sucking on the sensitive skin on her breasts before very gently biting. She watches Nat’s reaction. She kisses all over them before finally licking her nipple and swirling her tongue over it. She sucks it into her mouth.

“Uhh,” Nat moans, as Gigi sucks her nipple. She had no idea that felt so good. Gigi does the same with the other before moving back to her neck, biting the sensitive spots there and hearing Nat let out another moan.

“Oh, you’re gonna be loud for me aren’t you?” Gigi teases, kissing her shoulder softly. She slowly unbuttons Nat’s jeans and unzips them, helping her get them off and toss them aside. She places her hands on the top of Nat’s thighs.

“Tell me what you want. Fingers, mouth. Or bunny, if you’d prefer something familiar,” Gigi explains. She kisses her nipple softly and teases it with her tongue. “You have really beautiful breasts, love.” Gigi traces one with her hand and sucks the nipple gently.

“I want you to try your mouth,” Nat requests. Gigi smiles. She’s excited to finally get to go down on Nat. She kisses up her neck so her mouth is next to her ear.

“I want you to put your hand in my hair. And if you want my mouth somewhere else, you push it where you want it. And if you’re not liking it, just tell me, okay? I’m just gonna poke around and see what makes you feel good,” Gigi says. Nat nods and they kiss for a few more minutes. Bare chests pressed together and hot and heavy touching. Nat has a hand on Gigi’s ass over her leggings because Gigi’s hips and ass are to die for. Something about all those squats and lifting with soccer. 

Nat has never been so turned on in her life. Gigi sucks her other nipple for a moment before kissing down her stomach to her thighs. She kisses the tops of her thighs and then the insides. She can smell Nat’s arousal and it makes her that much more eager. She kisses right above the band of Nat’s cotton grey underwear, and softly starts touching her over her underwear. The grey fabric is soaked and Gigi licks her stomach in excitement. She pulls them off and spreads her legs. Nat’s suddenly hit by nerves. Gigi finally leans in to lick her. Once Gigi gets moving, her nerves melt away. She puts one hand in Gigi’s hair and the other she interlocks with Gigi’s hand. It makes her feel safe and secure. Gigi explores, licking through her folds softly, getting her first tastes of Nat. She softly sucks on her lips, and Nat gasps gently. Nat’s breathing gets heavy quickly. Gigi’s tongue makes a broad stroke through her folds and then Gigi carefully starts prodding her entrance with her tongue. She manages to slide her tongue in, and Nat gasps.

“Oh my, fuck, this is good,” Nat mumbles. Gigi slowly starts thrusting her tongue into her, and Nat squirms on the bed, wondering how it’s possible for this to feel a million times better than a penis inside her. Nat lets out a loud moan a couple of minutes in and it fuels Gigi, who wants Nat to unleash her wild side a little. Gigi then slips her tongue out, and starts sucking on her very sensitive inner lips. Nat moans again and she can feel Nat holding her head in place. Gigi looks up and almost melts at the sight. Nat is splayed out on the bed, her hard nipples on display, head back, eyes closed, breathing heavily.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh,” Nat moans when Gigi licks her clit for the first time. She softly licks it continuously and then slowly starts moving a bit harder with her tongue. Gigi’s having the time of her life—the woman she loves is moaning uncontrollably as she licks her soaking wet pussy. Nat’s moans get louder and more frequent, her hand in her hair starting to get a bit rough.

“Oh myyyyyy…fuckkkkkk,” Nat moans. Gigi wants to make her cum, so she tongue fucks her for a few more minutes, and holding her head in place and letting out high pitched moans. Nat looks down between her legs for a brief instant and just seeing Gigi in between them makes her mind fuzzy. Gigi then slides her tongue out once more, soaked in Nat’s arousal, and gently sucks her clit. Nat has never felt anything like it. She’s moaning and begging and squirming on the bed as she quickly climbs to orgasm, and Gigi sucks it a little harder to make her cum. Nat screams and her back flies off the bed as she cums, her whole body feeling the strong orgasm and Gigi licking her through it. Her legs soon feel like dead weight and she struggles to catch her breath. Gigi kisses her thighs and stomach up to her lips.

“Oh my god,” Nat mumbles. “That was so... unbelievably good. Oh my.” 

Gigi smiles and kisses her gently for a minute. “You don’t have to reciprocate, but do you mind if I touch myself?” Gigi asks.

“I want to watch so I can learn,” Nat replies.

Gigi takes off her leggings but Nat stops her from also taking off her thong.

“My job,” Nat insists. She kisses Gigi’s breasts eagerly, before starting to suck her nipple. Gigi lets out a guttural moan. Her nipples are extremely sensitive and she loves having them sucked.

“Yessss,” Gigi mumbles. “I really like that.”

Nat happily takes direction, sucking her nipples eagerly before biting them gently. Gigi moans loudly when she bites them and Nat loves the sound of it. Nat then trails her lips up her neck to her mouth. Gigi lets Nat touch and kiss her for another minute before telling her she needs more. Nat gently touches her over her thong, feeling the wet fabric. She finally takes it off and takes in the sight of Gigi naked and turned on.

“Wow,” Nat mumbles. She makes eye contact with Gigi and leans down to kiss her softly.

“Can I use your fingers?” Gigi asks. Nat nods. Gigi pulls Nat’s mouth towards her and sucks on two of Nat’s fingers.

“That’s....so erotic,” Nat says. Gigi smirks and then brings Nat’s fingers between her legs. She guides her hand, slowly rubbing her fingers on her wet folds. She slowly guides them inside her, controlling the rhythm.

“Ohhh,” Gigi sighs happily, finally feeling full with Nat’s fingers. “Ohhh yes.”

Gigi rides her fingers and keeps them moving steadily. Nat leans down to suck on her nipples. Gigi lets out a loud moan she didn’t know she was holding in.

“Nat, start pushing your fingers at slightly different angles every time. I’ll tell you when you hit the spot,” Gigi directs. Nat tries her best to follow instructions, and after a minute of exploring, Gigi lets out a loud moan and a gasp when she hits her sensitive spot. Nat focuses on hitting it over and over as Gigi sets a faster pace with her fingers and her breathing gets heavier. Gigi brings her free hand down to start touching her clit, rubbing soft circles over it.

“Yessssss Nat,” Gigi moans. Watching Gigi get close to an orgasm is igniting a new fire in Nat. She can’t believe she’s helping this beautiful woman to moan like this.

“Ohhhhhhh yes,” Gigi gasps. She rubs her wet clit a little harder and pushes Nat’s fingers inside her even faster. Nat leans down and bites her nipple, and Gigi screams before she cums hard. She squeezes hard around Nat’s fingers and lets out an absolutely obscene moan as she rides her high. When she’s finally catching her breath, Nat pulls her fingers out and tentatively sucks on them. She gets more eager when she realizes she likes how Gigi tastes, sucking her fingers clean and then reaching for the fingers Gigi had on her clit.

Nat snuggles next to Gigi, both absolutely exhausted.

“I love you,” Nat tells Gigi, kissing her forehead. “That was really great. I can’t wait to try eating you out soon,” Nat promises. Gigi kisses her lips softly.

“Just wait until I make you cum five times in a row and you forget who you are,” Gigi retorts. 

“Roll over, I want to hold you,” Nat mumbles. Gigi obliges, letting Nat spoon her from behind. Nat kisses her shoulder softly and wraps her arms around her bare torso. She takes in the scent of Gigi’s signature vanilla shampoo and the remnants of her formal perfume. 

“Are you smelling my hair?” Gigi asks. Nat chuckles burying her face in Gigi’s shoulder. 

“Busted. I love how you smell,” Nat admits. She kisses her bare shoulder a few more times. Gigi just laughs, and lets Nat hold her, Nat’s hands interlocking on Gigi’s stomach. “I like naked cuddles,” Nat whispers. Their legs are intertwined and their bodies pressed up against each other. 

“Me too, love.” 

Gigi is up early the following morning for circuits. She tosses on shorts, a sports bra, and a tee shirt and gives Nat a sweet kiss before she leaves. It’s like nothing has changed but also everything has. 

She’s been deeply in love with Nat for longer than she’d like to admit to herself. She can’t believe things are really happening between them. It’s like she fell asleep in the middle of sophomore fall and dreamed it up. 

It’s serendipitous. In a way Gigi never thought would happen to her. Nat is magic and love and fire and joy. And best of all, Nat is her person.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was a very spontaneous piece, but I had a lot of fun with it. I don't know if I'll do anything with it, but I could see it having sequels or prequels if people are into it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
